1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulically damping motor bearing, elastic bearing or similar item with at least two chambers containing damping fluid and located axially one behind the other, at least one of which exhibits a wall designed as an elastic spring element, whereby the chambers are connected to one another by means of a passage running in an essentially radial plane in a partition exhibiting a rigid portion and an elastic portion, whereby the two discharge openings are located each on one side of the partition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such bearings are used as mountings for drive units, transmissions or vehicle suspensions in all types of vehicles. For the mounting of such units in motor vehicles, one of the major imperatives for the elimination of noise transmission is the softest possible suspension with a low self-damping, but with damping characteristics which become very large to extinguish the movements of the units excited by the roadway.
The prior art includes elastic bearings of this type, for example, German Laid Open Patent Application No. DE-OS 32 25 701 and German Laid Open Patent Application No. DE-OS 30 50 710, in which working chambers filled with hydraulic fluid are connected to one another by a throttle opening with an equalization chamber filled with a variable amount of fluid, or another working chamber. The throttle passages used for this purpose can be designed and manufactured only with considerable effort and expense. The passages are either located directly in the rubber or else in the rigid portion, which must, therefore, be manufactured in two separate pieces and then assembled in a fluid-tight manner into a single piece. Each of the above-mentioned patents are incorporated by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.